Arresh Garvin
Arresh Garvin is member of the HawkBats, a faction of mercenaries, since he left Byss and failed in creating and running a business on his own by outer circumstances. He got his first Name because of the sound similarity to his Abyssin Name, he later adopted Teir Garvins Family Name Further Details * Occupation: HawkBats Rookie (still in training) * Preferred Weapons: Fists * Father: Unknown (ordinary Abyssin) * Mother: Unknown (ordinary Abyssin) * Siblings: 4 Unknown (dead) Habits * He uses grinning to present his sharp teeth in combination with his tallness to intimidate people. * He speaks very loudly. * He takes off his boots on sandy grounds. * He is going on all four extremities for moving quietly or on loose ground for very fast running. * Like all Abyssins he does not like to be called "monoc" or cyclops. * His long life in human culture made him less violent but not less dangerous. Childhood There is not much known about Arreshs childhood. He grew up in an ordinary Family in an Abyssin Tribe together with 4 Siblings somewhere in the deserts on Byss. He had a girlfriend from young ages on that later became his "wife" by running so long in the Ja'Fei, the Abyssin pairing ritual, that just the athletic Arresh was able to stay after her. Some day in the year after Arresh was allowed to join the Ja'Fei first an imperial patrol came upon the tribe and attacked the tribe, that first acted peacefully towards them. Imperial recordings tell, that on that day a tribe of around 60 Abyssins was completely eliminated and they had a loss of 8 soldiers. Arresh does not like to speak about the time from his birth to that day, but he said that his tribe was attacked with Speederbikes that just ran by again and again, shooting at the unarmed Abyssins and that the whole tribe without him got killed. As Abyssins have regenerative abilities it is assumed that the attack must have been more severe than the imperial Recordings say. No one really knows today how Arresh survived and he himself is not willing to tell but there are three major Theories: * He got knocked out and was identified as dead * He was strongly hurt and identified as dead * He was somehow able to escape the speederbikes either by feet or even by stealing a speederbike The Life on Byss After escaping the massacre Arresh rambled through the desert desperately searching for water until he found a big human settlement close to an oasis with a couple lakes. He had chosen one of the smaller ones to drink from when he recognized a young human standing on the shore. Arresh was impressed that this man was not attacking him as he drank from the water so tried to communicate with him in the broken Basic that he was taught in by the tribes wise men. The human introduced himself as Teir Garvin and called the young Abyssin first "Arresh" when he tried to reproduce the sound of his name in the Abyssins native language. When Teir was going to leave Arresh followed him, what first annoyed Teir a bit but they soon became friends. It showed up that Teir was an orphan too, struggling with life and also did not make friends with the imperial government. He tought Arresh human behavior, the usage of guns, how to drive different vehicles and to do easy repairs and much more that formed Arresh to the personality he is today. They stole food and anything else they needed from the richer and the imperial people in the city to stay alive. Over the months the government got watchful for them so they decided to leave the planet. They sold Teirs self-crafted speeder and his almost space capable ship and hired on a big frighter. They were not too long on the ship when it got attacked by pirates. When the pirates boarded the ship Teir and Arresh were working in the Cargo bay. When the Ships pilot closed the security doors they were trapped inside the bay; just able to listen to the crew getting killed by the pirates. When the pirates came to see the load they were all knocked out by Teir and Arresh. So the friends regained control of the YV-666 Freighter and were able to escape by accident by launching a jump into Hyperspeed. Mining During the travel in hyperspeed that took several weeks Arresh used the information in the ships computers to improve his abilities in repairing and is technical understanding. The route finally lead them to a system in the Outer Rim where they landed their ship on a station on a smaller moon. After beeing told that they would not get permission to take of again with the of the fight damaged ship they had to find someone that would repair their ship. They soon found a Rodian mechanic called Simvu'us, who was willing to repair the ship for free if they would just take him with them wherever they they would go next. They had to accept that offer because of their lack of money and soon got to know why Simvu'us wanted to leave the station: His notorious curiousness had not made him friends to the smugglers and gangsters that usually visited the moon. Seeing similaritys in their own stories Teir and Arresh even felt familiar to him. All together they found an old spacestation in a rock in the middle of an orecontaining asteroid field. They managed to repair it and made it their home. When they suffered an big pirate attack they just escaped by causing an explosion on the rock, which the station was build on, that propelled it out of the asteroid field. Unfortunately they did not calculate that they would get into the orbit of a nearby planet. Arresh and Simvu'us managed to escape with the old transporter minutes before impact but they were not able to rescue Teir. Moved by that incident Arresh and Simvu'us disperse while Simvu'us took the ship and Arresh was left with nothing than some money. HawkBats After his try of managing his own business Arresh wanted to try to make career in a different way and joined the HawkBats (year 9, day 324) wehere he was recognized for the first time by the big factions of the known Galaxy. He is currently in training for the big jobs that are waiting for him. Rumors about Arresh * There is a rumor circulating within the imperial staff that was involved in the massacre that tells that a young Abyssin killed one of the speederbike pilots by grabbing his head and ripping it off during he drove by. * It is told about someone with the same first name who ruled a small planet in the Outer Rim. Trivia * Although he is very beautiful for a male Abyssin there are nearly none pictures or images of him existing. * Arresh used to have a Gizka pet called Bulp that somehow disappeared on his mining station and was probably killed when the station blew up. * At the count of 50 Arresh stopped recording his losses of bodyparts. Category:Individuals Category:Abyssin Category:HawkBats